Writers Block
by Kite Impulse
Summary: Shinn struggles to write a decent poem to confess his love to Stellar, but is that even necessary? Discontinued, but more stories to come, see inside for details
1. Unsaid emotions

_I got this idea while I was writing a sonnet for a school project, hope you like it! Note: Poetry in bold lettering. Oh and one minor note, prepare for some OOC ness._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or GSD in anyway. If I did, Lunamaria would be with Rey instead of chasing Athrun all the time, Fllay would still be alive and well, and not such a bitch, and Heine Westellfuss would be alive and not killed by Stellar._

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Your presence melts my heart,**

**There's nothing more I can say for you.**

"A disgrace to all poets…." Shinn muttered, frustrated. He crumpled the piece of paper up and

without looking chucked it into the bin behind him. It landed a few feet away from his target,

along with another 20 or so sheets of paper. Shinn Thought for a few minutes….."Ah Ha!

Lets try this…"

**I can never stop thinking about you,**

**You're the only reason I can live everyday,**

**And if someone takes you away,**

**That someone will soon have hell to pay.**

"Nah, to obssesive she'd just laugh in my face if I showed her that.….." Shinn was in high

School. And he'd been good friends with this girl in his class named Stellar for the psat few

years. But now he had found it had slowly been growing into something more. He'd always

wondered if she felt the same way. But he'd kept it bottled up inside him. But now it

threathened to explode. He longed to hold her in his arms…to be with her….forever………

_elsewhere….._

Stellar sat at her computer, she was logged on to the internet chatroom that most of the girls

she knew , used. Right now, she was online with Lacus and Lunamaria. (A/N: Lacus uses

username pink Diva and Meryin is Red Sun, and Stellar is beast of Gaia, yes lame but I

couldn't think of any thing else..)

Pink Diva: So, how did the day go for you guys?

Red Sun: Actually, it was pretty good today.

Pink Diva: Really?

Beast of Gaia: How so?

Red sun: Auel asked me out: ) .

Pink Diva: Oh, did he now!

Beast of Gaia: He finally made a move on you eh?

Red Sun: Yeah, it's gonna be tonight

Red Sun: so how were YOU today Lacus?

Beast of Gaia: Yeah, how did things go with Kira?

Lacus blushed in her seat…

Pink diva:

Red Sun: C'mon, tell us!

Pink Diva: Well nothing happened really…..

Lacus thought of how Kira and her were locked in a closet by athrun and Cagalli, (A/n: If

Cryingsmile happens to read this then I'm sorry) And how Lacus finally confessed her

feelings for him…..Then there was that kiss…………Lacus drifted into another world

remebering that moment of bliss.

Pink Diva: So how'd your day go Luna?

Beast of Gaia:Well, I got an A for my History report and….

Red Sun:No silly! We meant about Shinn. How did things go with you two?

Stellar squirmed about in her seat. Her Friends were coming along well when it came to

romance but she and Shinn still remained good friends and nothing more. She felt exactly the

same as Shinn when it came to their relationship. She just didn't know it.

Beast of Gaia: No, nothing…..

Pink Diva: Oh come on! When are one of you gonna make a move!

Red Sun: Excactly! She's right!Everyone in our year knows how you two are coming on! You

guys really have to hook up!

Beast of Gaia: But…I…..

Pink Diva: Look, if shinn doesn't make a move then you have to do it! Or before you kno it

He'll be snatched and gone forever.

Stellar thought for a moment, Lacus did have a point there. She logged off, grabbed her coat

and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Stellar! Where you going?" Her older brother, Sting, called after her.

"I'll just be out for a while."

"'k, just make sure you get back soon and call me if anything happens."

"sure" Stellar slipped on her shoes and walked our.

**For many a day I have gazed upon you.**

**Yet you have never retuned this emotion I feel,**

**My heart enters a meltdown when you are with me,**

**But there is nothing that I can pull myself to say,**

**Every day is another challenge,**

**And I can never pull myslf to face it,**

**I have many a time dreamed of you,**

**To hold you and be with you,**

**But yet there is another part of me,**

**That tells me this is an impossible dream,**

**They say that action speaks louder than words,**

**And it my case it's true,**

**For from me to you there is one simple thing,**

**That words could never say…….**

(A/N:that's the poem I wrote for school not bad eh?"

"That's it!" Shinn yelled in exitement.He snatched the piece of paper off of his table and

headed downstairs.

"Shinn?Where you goin?" His older brother Kira asked.

"Nothing Bro, I'll just be out for 'bout 20 minutes"

"Sure, just make sure you're back by then."

Shinn rushed out, and in his haste he knowked somebody over

"OOW!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry here, let me help , you………STELLAR!" He pulled her to her feet.

"What are you here for?"

"Look, Shinn, I………"She stammered, unsure of what to say next. Shinn just watched her

with a puzzeled look on his face…… "you see, you and I….we've been good friends

and…………" Stellar stopped, higly afraid that Shinn would reject her. "No, nevermind I…I

shouldn't have troubled you" She turned and walked away but Shinn grabbed her by the wrist

"Stellar….Whats wrong?" Shinn asked her with a caring look in his eyes. Stellar smiled on

the niside, she loved the way that Shinn looked when he did that. "Please, Stellar…..I care

about you, you're my closest friend…please tell me whats wrong….' Shinn said, choosing his

words carefully. "Stellar….please…" Shinn asked, he wanted know if something bad

happened to her. And if something had happened, then he swore to himself that he'd sort it

out for her.

"Shinn…..She said eventually…I….I want to be more…than just a friend," Shinn was shoked

at these words….

"Stellar….."

"If you don't fell the same way then I understand. But Shinn…please tell me….now…"

"Stellar….I…I love you……"Stellars heart leaped at this, this was it……. No more hidden

emotions…no more doubt and insecurities…the truth was finally out….

"Shin…………"Stellar threw herself into his arms, and he brought his face down to hers.

Their lips then met…in a kiss beyond passion……

"Shit, its getting late….i wonder what Shinns doing…" kira made his mind up and stood then

grabbed his car keys. But stopped dead in his tracks when he stepped out of the door. There

he found Shinn And Stellar, asleep on the doorstep in each others arms. "heh, well…he sure

took his own bloody time……: And he steeped back into the house to leave the two together.

_Yeah! I managed to finish it in one sitting.Review and tell me what you think! Tell me your opinion on my poetry too !_


	2. The new girl

_Hi again, I decided to continue thisfic since some people asked. It now centers around a ShinnStellarLuna love triangle._

_One more thing, I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED destiny, Iif I did then…..)see last chapter)_

Several days after the confession, Shinn and Stellar's relationship finally

looked like it would all work out in the end. Well, until a new roadblock in

their hand-in-hand travelled road.

"Everyone, I'd like you to know that we are getting a new student to day

her name is……." Shinn and Stellar's form tutor trailed off, fumbling

around with the papers in his hand, dropping some, bending over to pick

them up, only to drop more in the process, much to the amusement of

the entire class. Eventually, after a few minutes effort, he managed to

say: "Lunamaria Hawke" (A/N: Duh) "Now, anyway…." He continued, "I

expect you all to make her feel welcome into this school, and help her to

settle in nicely. Not to long after, there was a knock on the door and

entered (A/N: Yep, u guessed it,) Lunamaria Hawke. In a scarlet jacket

and a pink miniskirt. The opposite of Stellars somewhat calm looking

blue and white dress. "Ah, here you are," The form tutor exclaimed

clapping his hands together.

"Everyone, this is, as you probably have already guessed, Lunamaria

Hawke" everyone noticed that Lunamaria's gaze was locked to the floor,

the floor would probably have been begging for her to stop if it was

alive."Hmm…you can sit next to…Shinn Asuka" Lunamaria took a few

steps forward, then stopped In her tracks, it was obvious to most why

she was doing this and the form tutor caught on, "Ah, he's the boy with

the grey sweater in the thrid row from the front" Lunamaria didn't say

anything, she just trudged on, towards where the teacher had indicated.

Still staring at the floor, as if, if she let it out of her sights it would open

and she would get swallowed by the earth. She slowly sat down, still

without a word, the desk, now suffering her gaze since it was blocking

her view of the floor. Shinn craned his neck to get a good view of her

face but this was next to impossible for him to do without getting out of

his chair. Homeroom(A/N; I have no idea what they call the first period of

the they) seemed to past very quickly for Shinn. The bell rang and as

Shinn was about to exit the class, the form tutor called him over.

"Hmm, shinn, could you do me a favour and look after Lunamaria for me,

because she seems to be in all the same classes as you" (A/N: Sounds

too much of a coincidence, I know but I had to do some thing to make it

work, sry) Shinn looked reluctant, but in the end said:

"Yes sir, I'll try."

_Sorry for the chapter evryone, but I'm kinda out of ideas to make Lunamaria fall for Shinn. REVIEW!_


	3. This sensation I feel

_Hi guys, sorry for the long absence, I know I'm a jerk for keeping you waiting for so long…. sigh…….anyway, for those of you who are confused as to why luna is here again, I realised my mistake as well, and so I have replaced luna and Rey in the first chapter with Meryin and auel. Sorry if anyone was confused or offended._

_Disclaimer: I do not own gundam or any related trademarks, as you probbly know, but im just saying this just in case I get sued. (hey, could happen)_

"Hey, Lunamaria Hawke right?" she just nodded and looked up with a slight smile.

"yeah, hi Shinn Asuka…" She responded. Shinn thought to himself.

"_ok, now we're getting somewhere" _

"So, uh, can I call, you…Luna?" shinn asked, trying his best to continue to

conversation. But he felt like an idiot; why? He had no idea, he had never felt this

way before, as though there was something lodged in his throat, he felt some thing

burning within his chest, the last time he felt this way was when he confessed his

love for Stellar.

"Yeah, that'll be fine," ,a voice brought him out of his uneasy thoughts.

"well okay, lets go, our first class today is maths, in room 307"(A/N: third floor, room

7). Shinn ended the converstion for a few minutes as he led, Luna out of the

classroom, and into the corridor where Stellar was waiting by the lockers.

"Hey Shinn, what took you so long?" Stellar asked, her usual cheerful monday

morning face on.

"Oh, Stellar, hey, I had to take care of our new schoolmate Luna, you know the

procedure when theres someone new….." shinn trailed off as he yawned and

sretched his arms behind his neck, as he and stellar scaled the stairs, side byside up

two floors, with Luna, trailing behind 2 steps away.

"So, Luna, where did you use to study before you came here?" Stellar asked, intent

on making aquaintances with this new redhead.

"well, I was home schooled till the age of 14, then I studied in the south of japan for a

bit before coming here, because of my fathers job". Luna replied, happy that she as

on her way to making her first new friends.

"ah, well I see, I've been here since 1st grade with Shinn." Stellar said looking over

her shoulder at luna as they continued to walk up the second and last flight of stairs

as Shinn, his hands still supporting his neck lazily, continued to lead upwards.

Not really listening to the talk between the two grls behind him. He was more

concerned as to the way he felt when he was talking with Luna, he never felt like that

when he was with Stellar normally, so then why this……

"Shinn?'

"huh! What? Whats Wrong!" Shinn jerked back to life, alarmed. As he felt Stellar

come up to his level, removing her hand that was once placed on his shoulder.

"Whats the matter? You seem to be really in a daze, even more so than usual if its

possible, you worry me when you do that….." Stellar drifted off as Shinn lifted a plam

to her cheek.

"Hey, I'm okay, you worry too much Stellar". Shinnn reassured her as he and her

paused outside their math classroom. As Shinn and Luna took up their seats in front

of the teacher, Mr La fllaga, a lively and eccentic man, was briefing Luna on the

required equipment she would need for class. As shinn stared t Luna from his desk,

curious as to this weird sensation he felt. Hoping it would pas, he shrugged it off, and

fished his books out of his bag, but little did he and stellar know, there would be a lot

of problems to come.

_Chapterfinished, sorry if I dissapointed you with its shortnes, but im on a real block right now, sometimes I don't know why I try, anway, I will do a longer one for the next chapter, now, REVIEW!_


	4. Kite impulse returns, AN

Hey, Kite impulse is back from the dead. Well…more or less. If you were expecting an update then……too bad. Sorry. Contininuing stories was never my strong point. I'm a more oneshot kind of guy. It's really hard for me to continue a story all the way. I can work out the Beginning and ending, but never what goes in the middle. Don't worry I haven't given up on you guys. There will be some oneshots to come or some 2-3 chapter stories.

Currently in progress:

_I'm not good enough_

Shinn has had a crush on Stellar for years. His friends urge him to go after her if he truly likes her. But he is plagued by self doubt.

Under consideration:

_None at the moment, email me or leave a review. I'm open to any suggestions._


End file.
